Love
by ILikeToRhymeHerNameWithThings
Summary: "Why.. Why would you be interested in me?" Hermione asked. Draco shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets. "To be perfectly honest, I don't know." He sighed. "I don't even know why I'm interested in you."


Pansy was sitting at the Gryffindor table, filing her nails and scowling. The only reason she was sitting here was because of her boyfriend, Ronald Weasley. But, she wasn't the only Slytherin not sitting at their native table. Blaise Zabini, one of Pansy's friends, was sitting at the Ravenclaw table, a pretty blonde girl resting in his arms. Her name was Luna Lovegood, and she was a very dreamy girl who had eccentric ideas that most found hard to believe. But Pansy found her very amusing and fun to be around. When Pansy turned around, she saw a very pretty auburn haired girl blushing and smiling while she looked into her boyfriend's emerald eyes. Ginny Weasley was a very sweet girl who was going out with The-Boy-Who-Lived, or as her dear friend, Draco Malfoy liked to call him, The-Boy-Who-Won't-Die. Pansy considered Harry Potter a very lucky boy. Not because he escaped death like, fifty billion times, he held the heart of a very, very pretty girl who also happened to be extremely sweet.

But when Pansy looked over to the Slytherin table, she saw her very attractive friend that she had been chasing after for the better part of 6 years, that is until she met the very sweet and very attractive Ronald Weasley, who automatically stole her heart, despite his House being Gryffindor (her ultimate rival) sitting alone. She got up, smoothed out her skirt, kissed Ron's cheek and walked over to the table and stopped in front of him.

"Hello, Draco." She said pleasantly, her signature smile in place.

"Hi, Pansy." He replied, looking upset.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Draco sighed. "It's just that.. You're sitting over there with the (he cringed) Gryffindors, and Blaise is with the Ravenclaws." He looked at Pansy with questions in his stormy eyes. "Why?" He asked. Pansy knew that he damn well knew why she and Blaise were not sitting with him today. But, Pansy knew his question was not referring to that. What he meant to say was:

_Why are you two dating the enemy?_

And Pansy refused to answer that question. Instead, _she_ chose to ask _him_ a question.

"Why don't you get your sorry ass up and join me at the Gryffindor table?" She smirked. Draco looked shocked at the suggestion.

"Oh, Pansy, _why_ would I do that?"

"Oh, I dunno, 'cause you're sitting over here, _all by yourself,_ sulking in your self pity, while Blaise and I are perfectly happy sitting with the other Houses." She smiled at him. "You may meet someone you find intriguing." She prepared to turn and walk away, and when she spoke, she spoke without facing him. "You never know, you might just fall in love."

* * *

Hermione sat down in the common room with a book and a green apple in her hands. As she curled up with the thick work of literature, she smiled at Ron who was sitting on the floor, writing a letter. No doubt to his Slytherin girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson. Hermione was very happy that Ronald had found a girl he could be happy with that was _not _her.

But, as Hermione stared at the yellowing pages, she found that she could not see the words. Not that they were too small or too faded, it was simply because she couldn't concentrate when there was so much on her mind.

_Oh,_ Hermione thought, taking a bite of her apple, _how I could do with a Pensive right now.._

Harry and Ginny had found love soon after their sixth year. They were _perfect _ for each other, and Hermione thought it was inevitable that they would end up together. She also always thought that it would be her and Ron that would end up together in the end. Mind you, Hermione loved Ronald to death, but the thought of _being with him_… It was a turn off. She dreaded the day when Ron would ask her out. It would be awkward and Hermione would feel pressure to say 'yes', which, of course, would be a great regret, and things would never be the same between her and Ron again. So, as time went by, she thought of ways to kindly turn him down. When the day finally came, all she had to say was simply, "I'm sorry, Ron, but no." And he looked sad for a bit. But the next week came and he was seen in the corridors holding Pansy's hand. Hermione found it a bit of a shocker. Pansy was rich, high end, snobby (in Hermione's honest opinion), and Slytherin. And Ron was… Well, he was Ron. But, it was plain to see that they were very happy together. Soon after, Blaise Zabini was seen happily holding Luna Lovegood during breakfast one morning. Hermione had been so happy when she saw this charming new development.

But, Hermione was the only one of her friends that was left alone.

She had no one to hold her hand or to kiss her before classes. Hermione was a very independent and strong girl, but, she'd really like to have a boy to call her own. Her previous boyfriends had been… decent, but Hermione found them boring to converse with. They weren't highly intelligent, like herself, and they had not done anything…_useful_ with their lives, and nor did they plan to. She found them annoying, as well. They only wanted to kiss her and try to get into her knickers. When she rejected them, they walked away. Hermione wasn't _hurt_ by their behavior… She was more… Offended. It was annoying to find that they only wanted her because they wanted _something else._ It made Hermione… Angry. Well, not mad, per se… But she was… All she wanted was to find someone that she could hold an intelligent conversation with and a boy that wouldn't try to get into her knickers. Was that too much to ask?

* * *

_"You never know, you might just fall in love." _

Draco was rather mad at Pansy at this present moment in time. To suggest that he, Draco Malfoy, would _fall in love_ with a bloody _Gryffindor_. Yes, it was very true that Draco wanted to find 'love' somewhere, but all the girls that were interested in him, weren't interested in _him;_ they were interested in _his money._ It was annoying, and Draco thought rather disgusting. And it's not like they were pretty or smart enough to make up for their greedy intentions. They were just plain annoying.

_Why_ the hell would he want to 'fall in love' with a brave and stubborn lioness? Gryffindors were not only known for their bravery; they were also very stubborn and let their pride get in the way. Draco had no patience for that. Besides, Draco Malfoy _does not _'fall in love.' Never. 'Love' was not something on his agenda. Not that he had a particular agenda or anything, but 'love' was not something Draco wanted to do. Or feel. Whatever you do with 'love.' Did 'love' even exist? He answered himself: No. 'Love' does _not_ exist. There was no proof that it did, so, in his eyes… It was a myth. Like God. That son of a bitch… Draco stared at the bright green apple shining in his pale hands. 'Love' was something that was made up; just another Hallmark creation. Anyway, what has 'love' ever done for him? He took a bite of the cold apple and smiled when the pleasantly sour taste exploded in his mouth. The crunchy sound was satisfying in the deafening silence.

The last girl Draco had been with was not only interested in his money, but also Draco's way with women…_in bed._ He smirked at that thought. He couldn't rememeber her name, but she had long, thick, dark hair that always ran through his fingers like silk. She had bright blue eyes and had very pale skin. She was pretty, but not pretty _enough._ She was an evil _bitch_, though. Draco sighed. She was very greedy, indeed.

The girl before her, though, _she_ knew how to do things he'd never seen any woman do before. It, of course was astounding, but… It wasn't enough to make up for her…evilness. She wasn't even very _pretty_!

Draco didn't want a girl; he wanted a woman. He longed to find a stunningly beautiful girl with piercing eyes and pale skin. He wanted more than nothing to find a girl that he could hold a nice intelligent conversation with. He wanted someone who would fight. And, he most certainly did _not_ want a girl only interested in his money or his exceptional skills _in bed_. He wanted a girl that would stand her ground and infuriate him with every word that she spoke, but most of all, he wanted a girl that make him fall in love; he wanted a girl that would make him want to believe in love; a girl that wanted him _for him._


End file.
